


Love

by Oranges81



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	Love

Why must I feel this way? I promised my self I would never let emotions control my life. Now here I am, sitting here afraid.

Me, scared. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad. Nothing in this life has ever frightened me as this has.

And what has affected me in such a way?

Love.

The one emotion I never wanted. The one thing I truly don't understand is the one thing that has brought me to my knees.

A small sound passes my lips, if I was anyone else, the sound would be called a whimper.

I am not weak.

I will not be ruled by these...feelings. My heart does not govern my actions.

I am stronger then this. Stronger then my foolish desires. Stronger then my heart.

Love.. It is a waste of time and not worthy of my attention. Never will I give in.

I clench my teeth and fight the tears that threaten to fall. My nails have drawn blood in my palms.

No! I have to be strong. I can fight this. I can not allow this pain to grow.

A small tear escapes and falls the ground. I raise my hands and stare at the blood filled marks.

Am I really this weak?

When did this happen?

Why was I not told?

I am not strong. How could I be when I can not fight this?

A sob breaks free from my throat as more tears fall. I sniffle and fall to my knees.

Love. Who needs something that feels this way?

What kind of person desires to... to what?

To loose your sense of self?

To loose all reasoning and go blindly into a dangerous situation?

To feel safe and protected?

To feel loved?

To be weak is not to give in to your emotions. To be weak is to run from the greatest gift you could ever receive.

To be strong is to embrace the love you have and allow it to grow and become more.

Why do I want to feel this way?

In giving in I would be both strong but weak at the same time. In doing so I would be guaranteeing a great pain in the future.

So why do I want this? Something that scares me so.

Maybe I'll never have all the answers but one thing I am sure of is I want everything love promises to be. All the warmth and safety. All the pain and heartbreak.

Why? I don't know why but what ever the reasons, I am brave enough to stand up and face my fears and accept what ever the outcome.


End file.
